


Правда или вызов

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Storytime, Truth or Dare, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 3018 году 20 июня Король Чародей напал на Осгилиат и началась Война Кольца. Но, впрочем, песня не о том, а о....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда или вызов

Боромир прибыл в Хеннет-Аннун, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, в одиночестве. Фарамир встречал его у начала тайной тропы. Они обнялись, и весь путь до скрытого убежища проделали почти в полном молчании. Пока Боромир шел рядом с ним, держа под уздцы усталую лошадь, младший брат время от времени поглядывал на него, но разговора начать не пытался – сейчас было не время для этого, и он знал, что старшему нравится молчать в его компании. Боромир всегда говорил, что это помогает ему думать. Сейчас, кажется, мысли его были не слишком приятные. Боромир хмурился, время от времени морщился, как от внезапных приступов зубной боли, но когда наконец братья ступили в прохладную гулкую пещеру за водопадом, старший повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.   
\- Рад, что ты приехал,- искренне проговорил Фарамир то, что вертелось у него на языке с самого начала этого молчаливого похода, и Боромир похлопал его по плечу. Он кинул поводья своей лошади подоспевшему следопыту, потом расправил плечи и огляделся.   
\- Рад, что у тебя тут все ладится,- сказал он ему в тон. Фарамир обвел пещеру взглядом. Вокруг бесшумно и споро двигались его люди. Каждый был при деле. Свежий отряд разведчиков собирался, чтобы выступить с закатом. Кто-то был занят очагом, кто-то – подготовкой оружия. Никакой суеты, все очень четко и безошибочно. Скрывать это было бессмысленно – Фарамир очень гордился своими людьми. С тех пор, как он возглавил отряд Итилиэнских следопытов, форпост в Итилиэне стал одним из главных в обороне южных земель, и удерживать их удавалось очень малыми силами. Отец отрядил вместе с Фарамиром тот минимум войск, который позволял говорить об установленной обороне региона – не больше, но этого оказалось вполне достаточно. Люди шли за Фарамиром охотно, даже с радостью, и среди следопытов командира не просто уважали – его любили, и за него готовы были умирать. Здесь царила идеальная дисциплина, и получалось это, казалось, само собой. Воины просто единым решением следовали установленному порядку.   
Фарамир снова посмотрел на брата, пряча улыбку.  
\- Они прекрасные воины,- ответил он туманно,- и для меня честь быть их командиром.   
Боромир перевел на него долгий задумчивый взгляд, и пару мгновений молчал, словно разглядывая, и брату даже стало неловко под этим взором. Он открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить, все ли в порядке, но Боромир опередил его.   
\- Кажется, только вчера ты бегал по двору с деревянным мечом, и старался не плакать, если обдирал коленки,- проговорил он очень серьезно и тихо, глядя Фарамиру прямо в глаза,- а теперь посмотри на себя…  
Фарамир почувствовал, как кровь бросилась к лицу, и он все-таки улыбнулся.  
\- Ты говоришь, как умудренный сединами старец,- ответил он также тихо. От желания обнять брата у него защекотало в груди, но капитан сдержался,- а ведь ты вместе со мной тогда бегал.   
Боромир секунда молчал, и Фарамиру показалось, что брат сам сейчас заключит его в объятия, но вместо этого старший лишь потрепал его по волосам привычным мальчишеским жестом, а потом тряхнул головой и откашлялся.   
\- Ну ладно,- заявил он,- нам есть, о чем потолковать – собирай своих офицеров, будем держать совет.   
У широкого каменного стола, заваленного картами и депешами, Боромир вновь превратился в того, кем был всегда – в воеводу Гондора, командующего всеми войсками. Фарамир заметил, как оба его помощника оробели в обществе командира, и почти не вмешивались в разговор, лишь изредка отвечая на прямые вопросы. Они точно знали, кто перед ними, и слава Боромира – отважного защитника Белой Башни,- опережала его самого. Вот кто, по мнению Фарамира, был настоящим лидером. Его самого люди любили, и потому следовали за ним. Но Боромир внушал уважение и почти благоговейный страх. Любой чувствовал себя неопытным мальчишкой рядом с ним – мальчишкой, который мечтает стать великим воином, а потому из кожи вон лезет, чтобы этого достичь.   
Очень кратко и четко Фарамир доложил командующему о состоянии дел на границах. Рассказал о ситуации в Ближнем Хараде, известной из донесений разведчиков, и о том, как было остановлено несколько набегов. Быстро изложил план выдвинуть небольшую группу в Умбар, чтобы разведать, как обстоять дела там. Боромир слушал очень внимательно, кивал и не перебивал брата, но когда тот закончил, помолчав, вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, что эта граница на замке,- медленно кивнул он,- но, боюсь, я привез дурные вести. Дела в столице и окрестностях плохи. – он сдвинул темные брови, и глаза его словно подернула тревожная серая пелена,- Осгилиат вот-вот снова будет захвачен, и мы потерям Броды и Каир-Андрос. А там не далеко и до Минас-Тирита. Из Рохана приходят странные известия. Теодред сообщает, что орки бесчинствуют почти по всей его территории, но отец его ничего не предпринимает. Он болен и, кажется, теряет рассудок. Так что помощи от них нам ждать не приходится…   
Боромир замолчал, а Фарамир продолжал напряженно смотреть на него. То, что рассказывал брат, было и правда очень плохо – вести о происходящем в столице доходили до Итилиэна, но одно дело – сухие разведданные в депешах и отчеты из Цитадели, а совсем другое – слышать, как Боромир рассказывает об этом. Младший брат видел, какую боль вызывает в нем необходимость отступать, отдавать врагу то, на что и они оба, и все жители Гондора, положили почти всю жизнь. Для Боромира это всегда было делом личным. Он был настоящим защитником родины, настоящим ее героем, тем, кто рано или поздно должен был стать не только командующим, но и правителем. И Фарамир был совершенно уверен – брат был единственным достойным. Но сейчас родина была в опасности, и у Боромира за нее болела душа.   
Он снова тряхнул головой и посмотрел на Фарамира в упор.  
\- В связи со всем этим, я хочу, чтобы ты собрал самых доверенных своих людей и отправился со мной в Осгилиат,- выговорил Боромир почти на одном дыхании.- Удержать южную границу – важно. Но отстоять столицу и Броды – наша первостепенная задача сейчас. И ты нужен мне, брат.   
Фарамир почувствовал, как сердце подскочило к самому горлу. Его охватила глупая, совершенно мальчишеская радость, вовсе не уместная в таких тягостных обстоятельствах. Он понадеялся, что ни Маблунг, ни Анборн, этого не заметили.   
В сердце своем Фарамир был готов согласиться немедленно. Бросить все, подпоясаться мечом, наполнить колчан стрелами и следовать за братом пусть бы и в одиночестве. Но на его плечах лежал груз ответственности еще и за всех этих людей, а потому капитан принял серьезный вид и кивнул.  
\- Понимаю,- ответил он,- но как быть с этим форпостом? Я несу командование здесь – Наместник назначил меня, и без его распоряжения я не могу покинуть свой пост.   
Боромир едва не грохнул по столу, но лишь сжал кулаки.   
\- Армией командую я, а не Наместник,- ответил он,- и раз уж мне доверено нести знамя Гондора, то мне и принимать решения о распределении сил. – командир разжал кулаки и выдохнул, заговорил уже спокойней,- В любом случае, со мной отправишься только ты и несколько твоих людей – самых надежных. Их выбор – за тобой. Это приказ, капитан. Все ясно?  
Фарамир выпрямился и коснулся рукой сердца, отдавая честь.  
\- Ясно,- отчеканил он. Боромир кивнул – как ему показалось, немного устало.   
\- Хорошо,- ответил он,- значит – решено. И на сегодня – довольно разговоров о войне.   
Серебряную стену водопада пронизали тысячи золотых лучей, блики их играли на полу и стенах пещеры. Из дальнего ее конца доносились запахи готовой еды, но Фарамир после военного совета чувствовал, что совершенно не голоден. Он отдал последние приказы, собрал пятерых самых верных своих следопытов и распорядился готовиться к выступлению на рассвете, назначил замену себе здесь, в Хеннет-Аннун, даже собрал походный мешок и проверил, хорошо ли натянут лук – словно завтра они не просто выдвигались к Минас-Тириту, а шли в решающий бой – плечом к плечу вместе с братом.  
Когда окончательно стемнело, и стражи вместе с разведывательным отрядом выдвинулись из убежища, капитан снова подошел к Боромиру. Тот сидел в полном одиночестве у тлеющего очага. Весна еще не начала переходить в лето, но ночи были довольно теплыми. Боромир же время от времени протягивал руки к огню, будто они у него мерзли.   
Фарамир подсел рядом с ним.  
\- У меня все готово, командир,- доложил он,- люди собраны и ждут команды выступать.   
Боромир рассеянно кивнул. Фарамир помолчал, потом придвинулся еще ближе.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил он тихо-тихо, почти уверенный, что ответа от брата не дождется – командирам не положено задавать подобные вопросы.  
\- У меня скверно на душе,- ответил Боромир также тихо, и Фарамир замер,- мне снятся дурные сны.   
\- Это не страшно,- отозвался младший мягко,- пока мы едины и чисты сердцем, мы не проиграем. А кошмары… кошмары бывают у всех. Мне ли не знать,- он легонько пихнул брата локтем. Но тот не пошевелился.  
\- Мне постоянно снится, что я лежу и не могу подняться,- продолжал он так, словно и не слышал Фарамира,- на моих глазах тень накрывает Минас-Тирит, я вижу, как тебя уносят прочь черные руки врагов, как гибнут один за одним стражи… и не могу двинуться с места…   
Фарамир прижался плечом к плечу Боромира и замер так. Несколько мгновений они сидели молча – лишь слышно было, как потрескивают в очаге угли.   
\- Ладно,- вдруг решительно выговорил Боромир. – довольно об этом. Давай лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь более приятном.  
\- Давай,- охотно подхватил Фарамир. На сердце у него теперь было тревожно, но он постарался отогнать это тягостное ощущение,- есть какие-нибудь новости, кроме дурных?  
\- Ты не поверишь, но есть,- Боромир чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел на него. У Фарамира немного посветлело на сердце, когда он разглядел на лице брата улыбку,- у кого-то в этой стране еще хватает мозгов заниматься чем-то, кроме боев. Помнишь Фалхада, сына одного из отцовских советников? Того, кто так рвался вступить в Стражи?   
\- Конечно,- кивнул Фарамир,- я еще помню, как ты восемь раз отказывал ему.   
\- Ну, видимо, не все в мире созданы, чтобы отказывать Фалхаду,- глубокомысленно заметил Боромир,- во всяком случае, за день до моего отъезда из Цитадели, он женился. На дочери какого-то лебеннинского землевладельца.   
\- Но так это же прекрасно,- улыбнулся Фарамир,- я рад за них обоих.   
\- Да уж,- ухмыльнулся Боромир,- для наших невеселых времен, гулянка была что надо. Папаша лично благословил молодых на брак. И на свадьбе все делали вид, что не замечают, что платье невесты слишком широко для нынешней моды.   
Он рассмеялся, а Фарамир посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь. Он никак не мог взять в толк, с чего вдруг брату вздумалось посплетничать. Стоило признать, подобная история, пусть и не очень оригинальная, но помогла отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, но прежде Боромира никогда не интересовало, кто и по какой причине в Минас-Тирите женился.  
\- Отец благословил их? – переспросил он, решив обойти остальные детали вниманием,- с чего вдруг? Отца Фалхада он никогда не слушал, пока тот был его советником.   
\- Понятия не имею, почему это взбрело ему в голову,- пожал плечами Боромир,- но после свадьбы я имел с ним очередной неприятный разговор.  
Фарамир сочувственно покачал головой – он догадывался, что это был за разговор.  
\- В очередной раз пришлось выслушать, что стране нужен наследник, что отец наш стар, а я не защищен от всех на свете орочьих стрел,- Боромир недовольно хмыкнул,- и дядюшка Имрахиль тут же поспешил в очередной раз напомнить, что дочка его достигла брачного возраста.   
\- Лотириэль – красивая,- нейтрально заметил Фарамир, прекрасно зная, как отреагирует на это заявление брат.  
\- Говорят, она – копия нашей матери,- отмахнулся Боромир,- к тому же – моя кузина. И в этом мне видится что-то нездоровое.   
\- Маму я почти не помню,- пожал плечами Фарамир,- а кузину видел, когда ей было лет восемь от роду. И, пожалуй, это и правда не очень здорово… Но ведь она – не единственная женщина в Гондоре. И отец прав – было бы неплохо, если бы ты нашел себе жену, раз на твоих плечах лежит будущее нашей страны…   
\- Говоришь в точности, как он,- угрюмо ответил Боромир и длинной палкой пошевелил угли в очаге. Несколько крошечных языков пламени взметнулись вверх вместе со снопом алых искр, и опали обратно,- и тебе, как и ему, я отвечаю, что не время сейчас думать о подобном. Я обходился без женщин и прежде, обойдусь и сейчас.   
\- Ну…- Фарамир замялся,- есть такие вещи, в которых без женщины не обойтись…   
Боромир глянул на него так скептически, словно Фарамир заявил, что видел в округе живого дракона.  
\- Глупости,- фыркнул он,- нет таких вещей.   
\- Ну как же,- Фарамиру вдруг стало неловко от того, что приходилось втолковывать старшему брату и своему командиру элементарные вещи,- ты же знаешь, наше человеческое тело нуждается в еде, воде, сне и в… ну ты понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю,- согласно кивнул Боромир,- мне уже не двенадцать лет, можешь так не мяться.   
\- А если не двенадцать, то знаешь, что в таких вещах без женщины… ничего не получится,- Фарамир чувствовал себя так, словно сам вдруг вернулся в свои пятнадцать, когда начал замечать, что мальчики и девочки не только устроены по-разному, но и в некотором роде дополняют друг друга. Боромир же смотрел на него, ехидно выгнув бровь,- не будешь же ты заниматься этим с мужчиной,- заявил капитан уверенно, и тут же заметил, как коротко хмыкнул Боромир. Мгновенная догадка пронзила сознание Фарамира и он от удивления даже слегка подался вперед,- ты… что же – занимался этим с мужчиной?  
\- Да,- просто ответил брат, потом мрачно посоветовал: - подбери челюсть, Фарамир. Подумаешь.  
Сказать, что Фарамир удивился, было бы не совсем верно. Конечно, новость была куда занимательней свадьбы какого-то стража, но Боромир преподносил ее так, словно в ней и правда не было ничего необычного. А младший привык доверять старшему во всем, потому он поспешил взять себя в руки.  
\- И… как? – он был совершенно не уверен, что стоит задавать подобные вопросы, но раз уж Боромир сам заговорил об этом, это могло значить, что он действительно хочет поговорить. И Фарамир решился,- когда? С кем?  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь все это знать? –уточнил старший,- я помню, какое лицо ты сделал, когда я рассказал тебе о той роханской селянке.  
\- Это было так давно,- Фарамир тряхнул головой,- к тому же в истории про селянку было столько леденящих душу подробностей, а на мою долю тогда не досталось еще ни одной роханки.   
\- Будут и у тебя роханки, не волнуйся,- подбодрил брата Боромир,- и раз тебе правда интересно, то было это всего пару раз. Когда я был на дальних рубежах, в последний раз около года назад. И это был один из сопровождающих офицеров – его имя тебе ничего не скажет. Сейчас он в Каир-Андросе.   
От любопытства Фарамир придвинулся к брату совсем вплотную. Тот рассказывал обо всем этом так просто и естественно, словно речь шла о совместной битве с отрядом орков.   
\- И как это было? – спросил капитан, и тут же испугался, что брат ударится в подробные объяснения.  
\- Интересно,- пожал плечами Боромир,- приятно. Ничего особенного, если уж на то пошло. Не так удобно, как с девушкой, но для этого можно было использовать масло.  
Фарамир не сдержал нервного короткого смешка и шутливо поморщился.   
\- И что – он – тебя?...  
Боромир взглянул на него так, будто брат нанес ему смертельное оскорбление.  
\- Я – его,- уточнил он весомо,- так что, по сути, особой разницы для меня и не было.   
\- А он… ну… - Фарамир окончательно стушевался. Между ним и братом никогда не было запретных тем – они разговаривали обо всем на свете. Боромир рассказывал ему о своих девушках, а Фарамир о том, как ему показалось, что он влюбился в одну служанку, даже стихи ей написал и разучил песню на лютне, а она не посмеялась над ним лишь потому, что он сын Наместника. Но теперь, слушая о приключениях Боромира на дальних рубежах, Фарамир был совершенно не уверен, где провести черту дозволенного. Но, в конце концов, брат мог и осадить его, буде он зайдет слишком далеко. – а ты… вы…  
\- Да,- решительно отозвался Боромир,- он достиг пика. Я помог ему рукой.   
У Фарамира запылали щеки.  
\- Я хотел спросить, любили ли вы друг друга,- сказал он тихо-тихо. Боромир глянул на него с нескрываемым удивлением,- ну вот, например, я читал, что эльфы никогда этого не делают, если не влюбляются,- поспешил оправдаться капитан.  
\- Мы – не эльфы,- отрезал Боромир,- а ты – слишком много читаешь.   
\- Это значит, - нет? – уточнил он осторожно.   
\- Это значит, что тебе пора спать,- Боромир посмотрел на него и широко улыбнулся,- скоро рассвет.  
Фарамир удивленно отвернулся от него и глянул по сторонам. Непроницаемая завеса темноты начинала рассеиваться – сквозь водный поток было видно, как небо светлеет в ожидании, когда взойдет солнце – вешние ночи были коротки, но капитан вдруг осознал, что именно сделал сейчас для него брат. Вместо того, чтобы всю ночь перекатывать в мозгу предстоящий тяжелый поход и будущие кровавые битвы, Фарамир потратил ее на легкую, хоть и чересчур откровенную беседу, и теперь наверняка сможет пару часов поспать без дурных снов.   
\- Слушаюсь, командир,- Фарамир поднялся и внимательно посмотрел на брата сверху вниз,- все это – неправда, так?   
Боромир беззаботно пожал плечами.  
\- Кто знает?- ответил он и подмигнул брату.


End file.
